Never Break
by flamingNaLuRS
Summary: kabale has a devious plan to break Raf and Sulfus up, but when her plan fails, the situation become serious and Sulfus is the only one who can save his beloved, or maybe not! is Sulfus really Raf's true love? Who will save Raf?
1. In action

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FICTION SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Never Break: Chapter 1

Everyone knows that someone has always hated Raf, can you guess who? Yes, Kabale. This time, she had taken it too far, to break Raf and Sulfus up...

Raf and Sulfus had agreed to go through the Path of Metamorphosis and it was Kabale's last chance to get what she wanted. So she thought of a plan, one too devious even for a devil like her, but she had to do it- she really wanted to do it. But the reaction had to be right, otherwise her plan would have failed and Raf and Sulfus would end up unhappy for the rest of their lives.

"Hey Raf!" exclaimed Sulfus, he was waiting for Raf, for another challenge.

"Hi Sulfus, what's the challenge today?" Raf asked, she flew over to the challenge room door.

"It's a surprise!" Sulfus replied, looking at the angel.

"What?! Come on, tell me!" pleaded Raf.

"Guess."

"Guess? Sulfus, Daniel is waiting for us to persuade him, you're wasting time!" Raf flew into the challenge room as the surrounding changed.

Whilst the two were chatting by the challenge room, a sneaky, little bat was hiding and taking pictures. Its owner was hiding behind the wall, spying."Nusfaratu, come here!" ordered Kabale."Did you get some good pictures?"

The purple bat nodded. It flew to its owner, who had a sly smirk on her pale face."Well done! I need to get some more! Follow them around, stay hidden, I need this plan to be in action before next week!" Kabale flew to her dorm. She reached under her bed and brought out a box. she put it on her bed and opened it- it was her chemistry set."I need to make a potion to shrink the camera!" Kabale said. after 5 minutes, she had created a green potion, she poured it over her camera. Slowly, the camera began to shrink, small enough for Nusfaratu to carry around."Here, take care of it and take good photos!" Kabale yelled._ When Sulfus sees the false photos I'm about to create, the blondie will be framed and Sulfus will break up with her!_

"Raf, where are you going?" asked Urie, it was evening.

"Oh, I'm going to the park with Sulfus." Raf replied, smiling at her best friend as she put her diary under her pillow.

"Okay, have fun Raf!" Urie sat on her bed and started playing with her Digi-dream camera."Don't be late!"

Raf nodded, she flew out of the window and went over to the park. She flew over the courtyard, looking over the Earthly ones. When she made it to the park, she saw a little boy crying. She then saw Sulfus, scaring the kid by shaking a small tree, in diabolic form."Sulfus!" she cried as Sulfus turned around."Um... hey Raf." He replied, scratching his head."Sorry, i couldn't resist it!"

"It's okay." Raf sat down on a near by bench as Sulfus sat beside her.

"One more week before we become humans!" Sulfus smiled, Raf was all he thought about.

_CLICK! CLICK!_

Raf heard a little click, like someone taking photos- but she couldn't see who, maybe she was imagining it."What's wrong Raf?" asked Sulfus."Nothing, i just heard something." she replied.

"I didn't hear anything." Sulfus replied, he put his arm around Raf, she smiled.

"Maybe I was imagining it!" Raf looked at Sulfus as he nodded.

"We have to think about what's going to happen, when we become humans!" Sulfus began, Basilisk slithered up his arm and wrapped itself around his owner's neck."Yes, I agree, where will we live?" Raf asked.

"Maybe the Golden School?" suggested Sulfus.

"Or the Mystery House." added Raf.

_CLICK! CLICK!_

"What the devil?" Sulfus mumbled, this time he heard the clicks.

"Great job, Nusfaratu!" exclaimed Kabale, she was in her room as her mascot flew into her arms."This is great! We just need one more photo, maybe one of their romantic moments!"

The bat flew up to her face and said something."We? Who's 'we?' It's your plan!"

"Doesn't matter! But I'm sure this plan will work!" Kabale whispered...

**TBC...**


	2. The making!

**Chapter 2: THE MAKING!**

It was night and every eternal was sleeping, not a single soul was awake, except one. Kabale was writing on her notepad, a plan."After the final photo, i'll sneak into the IT room and use the computers to forge the photos!" she said quietly. She had a sly smile, she knew that it would work! She slid the pad under her pillow and dazed off to sleep...

Raf was writing in her diary the next morning, she was so happy and excited. she closed the diary and smiled, she gazed out of the window and took a breath."Six more days..." She opened the window and let her hair fly in the breeze. She and Sulfus had worked so hard and fought for their love and now, now it would all pay off. Suddenly Cox flew in front of her face, "Stop daydreaming! Get to class!" yelled the bug as Raf petted her mascot."You're right Cox, first lesson is personification..." Before Raf could finish her sentence, she started jumping up and down, bouncing with joy._ I'm going to be with Sulfus, just the two of us in earthly form! YAAAAAAAAY!_

"All right Cox!" yelled Raf as Cox kept buzzing."I'm going to class!" Raf skipped happily out of her room and to class.

Raf and Sulfus were going along a path in the park, dressed as their earthly one- Daniel. But the two didn't notice a little purple pest following them."This boy is a mechanic but is totally broke!" huffed Sulfus, reaching into his pockets."I'm a mechanic back at Sulphur City, I ain't broke!"

"Sulfus, it doesn't matter if he's broke! We're his guardians!" Raf replied.

"Yeah, next week, you'll see, someone will guard us!" laughed Sulfus as Raf giggled.

"Maybe!" Raf smiled, just herself and Sulfus, everything felt peaceful!

_CLICK! CLICK!_

"What the devil was that!" asked Raf, looking around.

"Hey, easy with the devil remarks!" Sulfus replied."I don't know what that was, but I heard it yesterday"

"It's maybe nothing." Raf replied. The two lay down of the grass, with their hands behind their heads.

"I really hate this cheery park!" began Sulfus.

"You do?" exclaimed Raf, a little startled.

"But when I'm with you, I like it." He smiled at the girl.

Nusfaratu stayed hidden, waiting for the perfect moment to take a picture of the couple...

"Nusfaratu will be back with the final photo, I need to start with the photos!" Kabale said, she was in the IT room, all alone. Throughout the day, she had been taking secret photos of male angels in the cafeteria, she put them together to make one angel, a fake. He had maroon-coloured hair, it was short and light. He was wearing a white top, with red buttons along the bottom. He had a blue body warmer and dark green trousers with red sneakers. Green wings and a green halo was how Kabale finished her 'angel'.

"It looks so real and ugly, but that's how halo heads dress!" Kabale leaned against the back of the chair and started working on the backgrounds of her photos, she wasn't the best at IT, but she had her potions to make the images look real.

Raf and Sulfus had been in the park for half an hour now, Sulfus stood up and helped Raf up. He pulled her up against him. the two gazed into each others eye.

_CLICK! CLICK!_

The couple hadn't heard the noise as they were locked up in their moment. Raf was first to slowly pull away."Nice isn't it?" Sulfus smiled as Raf nodded. Nusfaratu's work was done, he flew to his owner. Only 2 knew about the fact that Nusfaratu was following Raf and Sulfus around, and that was Cox and Basilisk, but they never had the chance to tell their owners.

"Great work. Nusfaratu!" smiled Kabale, all she had to do now was cut Raf out of each picture and paste it onto her fake picture. But one thing had to be done before that, she had to re-colour Raf's clothes in each one. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Sulfus would notice that they were fake, as he would know what Raf was wearing.

Later that night, Kabale put the pictures in a purple envelope and the words 'To Sulfus', were written in gold on the front.

Before Sulfus entered his room, she slipped the envelope under his pillow.

"By the horns of a thousand devils..." Sulfus gasped as he saw the pictures...

**TBC...**

**hey every1! for this fanfic i'll try and update every friday! please leave a review, i will appreciate it very much!**


	3. Heart-breaker!

**CHAPTER 3: HEART-BREAKER!**

Sulfus sat in his bed and put his head down on his pillow. He felt something under his pillow so he put his under the pillow and brought out an envelope. It was purple and it said 'To Sulfus' written in gold on the front."What's this?" mumbled Sulfus, opening it up.

He saw photos inside and brought them out..."By the horns of a thousand devils!" he gasped as he saw the pictures."Raf..." There, in the photos he saw his beloved with...another man! She was way close with him and it seemed that she was flirting, how could she!_ Didn't she say she loved me? Then why is she with some... some...bastard!_ Sulfus felt his heart ache, he loved Raf, they were going to become humans, now that he saw those images, he wasn't sure about his feelings for her. Sulfus sat up on his bed as Basilisk slithered up his owners left arm."Not now, Basilisk!" Sulfus yelled.

XXXXX

"Do you hear that, Nusfaratu?" smiled Kabale, her plan was in action!"Sulfus seems a little, er...angry!"

Kabale giggled, she was listening outside of Sulfus' door. She was overjoyed, she flew to her room and tucked in. _Yes, yes, YES! Sulfus is mine! All MINE! _She giggled out of happiness, they young devil smiled all the way up to her ears. she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, but she had to get some shut-eye.

XXXXXX

"Argh! Who is this fucking bastard?!" growled Sulfus, he was too fired up. He felt like exploding, he felt upset, depressed, but he was also livid, he was fuming! He got out a pen and a piece of paper and started writing.'Raf. Meet me at the school balcony in the morning before lessons! Sulfus.'

He folded the note and flew out of his room, he flew over to Raf's room. He flew in through the window, where he saw his beloved sleeping peacefully."Hi, Raf." He whispered, caressing her cheek. _Stop Sulfus! What the devil do you think you're doing, she betrayed you!_

He gently lifted her head and put the note under her pillow."Oh Raf!" He muttered, flying out of the window to his own room.

XXXXXX

As the sun rose, Raf started to wake up."Good morning, Cox!" she smiled. As she sat up, something slipped out from under her pillow."Huh? What's this?" she picked up the note and read aloud."Raf. Meet me in the school balcony in the morning, before lessons, from... Sulfus!" Raf looked at her ladybug, who was sitting on her lap. S_ulfus wants to talk, but what about?_

XXXXXX

Raf entered the balcony, where she saw Sulfus. They both looked at each other, one with a happy face and the other with an angry one. "What's wrong, Sulfus?" asked Raf, walking towards him.

"What's WRONG? Ask yourself!" yelled Sulfus, turning his back to Raf.

"What happened? What's the matter?" Raf looked at Sulfus.

"The matter is...you!" Sulfus retorted, tossing the photos to Raf. Raf understood why he was so angry when she saw them.

"Sulfus, that's not me!" Raf replied.

"Isn't it?! Well it looks like you, if it isn't you, then who is it? Your twin!?" Sulfus yelled.

"Sulfus, believe me!" cried Raf, her eyes began to tear up.

"Why should I? Do I ever lie to you?" Sulfus didn't like, no, he hated being angry with Raf.

"No, but-"

"Forget it Raf, you can also forget about becoming human!" yelled Sulfus. Raf began crying.

"Sulfus, please..." whimpered Raf, with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's over RAF!" roared Sulfus.

"No, No! Please Sulfus, let me explain!"

"It's over Raf, I'm sorry, but it's over!" sighed Sulfus, he flew away, leaving the angel in tears.

"No..." Raf ran inside, crying her eyes out, ignoring all her friends, asking her what was wrong.

_I love you, Raf, and I always will!_ Sulfus flew over to the Golden School roof and sat down. Both Raf and Sulfus' hearts ached, like they were breaking apart. They both loved each other, but now, Raf's feelings were doubted.

Raf was laying down on her bed, crying, whilst her friends had no idea about her break up, as they were at class."Oh, Sulfus, I love you!" whispered Raf. _It's no use saying that I love him, he won't believe me!_"Those photos are fake and I know that!" muttered Raf, her eyes were red from all the crying."I just want to end my misery and die!" Her heart was beating fast, her heart was paining so badly, she had a headache, she just wanted to disappear forever...

**TBC...**

**hey guys, i was waiting to write this chapter in a few days, but i just wanted to do it today so badly! please leave a review!**


	4. Midnight Message!

**Chapter 4: Midnight Message!**

**Hi every1! i wrote this chapter a couple of times but i had some problems with my fucked up computer, so im so annoyed and pissed so badly writing this like the third or fourth time! AAAAARGH!**

Raf had now fallen asleep after all her crying, it was still daylight. Her face was slightly red, sweaty and her pillow was drenched in tears; breaking up with Sulfus was the most painful thing she had ever faced before. Why had the two fought for their love? All that had been lost, after all that determination and effort, now...now it was all wasted!

"Raf! Raf!" called Urie, she walked in looking for her best friend."Raf, get up sleepy head!"

"She's sleeping?" exclaimed Sweet, walking in, followed by Miki.

"Why...what happened to her?" Miki looked at the sleeping angel."Wait a minute-"

"-Had she been... crying?!" Urie finished off Miki's sentence.

"Yeah, why? What was so bad that made her miss lessons?" asked Sweet.

"Lessons are not important right now, but why Raf was crying is!" replied Urie.

"Her pillow is so wet, feel it" replied Miki, the other angels felt the pillow.

"You're right, that means that it was too painful for her." Urie added.

"Oh how bad I feel, she was crying and we weren't there for her!" cried Sweet.

"Maybe Professor Arkhan knows something." suggested Miki, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but what does that guy know, that man has some serious problems with his long hair! Did you see the way it was at class, talk about u-g-l-y!" blabbered Sweet. Urie and Miki let out light giggles.

"Well, i don't know." replied Urie.

"Maybe Raf will tell us what happened when she wakes up, now let's get some lunch!" added Miki, as Sweet nodded.

"Well...I guess so." Urie muttered, following her friends out.

**XXXXXX**

"Curses!" moaned Sulfus. He was still sitting on the roof. He was angry at Raf and himself, why had he been so heartless with Raf? He punched the roof with his fist._ Why Raf? Why did you do that? Just WHY?!_

The raven haired devil sighed, he looked up at the cheerful sky-he hated cheerful things, especially when Raf wasn't with him. Somehow, he loved cheery things when Raf was around, right next to him. He sighed once more, and looked down at the earthly ones, Andrew and Jenifer, Mathew and the twins, Gloria and Alexander, those couples made him think about the first time he met Raf...

_"Look at your face!" laughed Sulfus, leaning against a pole. Raf flew towards him._

_"Hi, my name is Raf, who are you?" she asked._

_"My name is Sulfus, surely you must have heard about me!" Sulfus replied, giving out his hand. Before the angel could touch it, he took it back and laughed even more."Well now you know me!" he sneered, laughing even more, staring at the angry angel._

**XXXXXX**

Sweet, Urie and Miki were heading down the hallway, to the cafeteria when the devils, Kabale, Cabiria and Gas stood in their way."Out of our way, cloud heads!" yelled Cabiria.

"No, get out of our way!" yelled Urie.

"Seriously? Just move!" replied Kabale.

"And why are you in such a hurry?" complained Sweet.

"For your information, we're looking for Sulfus!" replied Kabale.

"Yeah, he skipped class and we haven't seen him!" added Gas.

"So why are you in such a hurry?!" asked Cabiria, well she didn't ask, but it was like a demand!

"We're going to Raf, she also missed lessons." replied Miki.

"I bet I know why..." whispered Kabale, with a sly smile.

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Urie.

"Me?!" exclaimed Kabale."What did I do?" she acted like she was innocent.

"Don't start lying with us, I heard what you said!" yelled Urie.

"Well, if you want to know, ask a certain someone!" retorted Kabale.

"Raf's been upset all day, so tell us what happened!" demanded Sweet.

"You better not lie about it!" replied Miki.

"Well, I would, but I'm not going to lie." answered Kabale.

"Tell us!"

"Well, don't ask me! Ask the certain 'someone' who broke up with her!" yelled Kabale.

The angels stood there in shock-Sulfus broke up with Raf? But Why?"S..Sulfus broke up with Raf? After all they've been through." muttered Miki."No wonder she was so upset!"

"Oh right, go Sulfus! He finally realized how disgusting it is to be around an angel!" cheered Cabiria.

"Don't you start it!" yelled Sweet.

"No, I bet you did something! Sulfus has a heart, he wouldn't do that!" Urie refused to believe that Sulfus broke up with Raf, her friend was so happy with him and she loved it when Raf was happy. Angry, Urie turned around and walked away, with Miki and Sweet flying behind her."Bye bye!" smiled Kabale, she was so happy that her plan had worked. All she had to do now was find Sulfus and make him be hers...

**XXXXXX**

Night had fallen and Sulfus was still on the roof, Raf was still sleeping, it seemed that she had fainted."Raf..." he whispered, he had to forget about her, right? After what Sulfus had faced, all the torturing by Blu, Cassidy and Kubral, he just should have died. He sighed after the thousandth time and flew downwards, it was midnight and everyone was sleeping. He flew to his room, to find Gas drooling in his sleep, with a burger in his hand, half eaten and half covered in saliva.

He got into his bed and found the purple envelope still under his pillow, something else was inside."Naaah, why bother today?" he chose to see what it was the next day, he put his head down and closed his eyes. Slowly, the young devil fell asleep...

_He found himself floating floating in mid air, in a strange dimension of green, orange and purple."Where am I?" asked the devil._

_"Sulfus..." said a voice._

_"A..A..Angelie? Is that you?" replied Sulfus._

_"Yes it is..." the voice replied._

_"Why are you here?" asked Sulfus, looking around._

_"I didn't come to you, you came to me..." Angelie replied._

_"Really? Why?" Sulfus looked up, he noticed that he was dreaming._

_"For a message...an important one..."_

_"A message, about what?" asked the devil._

_"Raf..."_

_"Raf? No offence to you or your daughter, but I don't care." Sulfus turned his head to see Angelie standing behind him."Whoa, you scared me!"_

_"Don't say that you don't, deep down in your heart, you do..." replied Angelie._

_"I guess...but she, oh forget it!" answered Sulfus. Sulfus hung his head._

_"Don't be like that." Angelie lifted his head up with her hand."I know how you feel, but Raf... she's..."_

_"Raf? She's what?" Angelie's voice began to fade away."Angelie! Come on Angelie! Come back!" Sulfus yelled._

_"She's in danger!" was the last words heard by Angelie. _

**XXXXXX**

Sulfus jumped up from his sleep, his face was read and sweating."Raf! She's in danger..."

Sulfus looked up at the night sky, the moon was out shining and the great Sulfus, who feared nothing was worried, scared about his beloved...

**TBC...**

**So finally i finished this chapter after being so pissed before! i hoped you liked this chapter and plz leave a review. oh yeah, i put up a poll in my profile page thing, please take part in it!**

**XD**


	5. Research for a devil?

**Chapter 5: Research for a devil?**

Sulfus looked up at the shining moon, breathing in and out. What was he going to do? He just received an important message from Angelie, Raf's mother, but where was Angelie? He sighed and threw off his bed cover. He got up and paced, paced all night around his room-thinking, thinking endlessly in his own world, until he was too tired and went back to sleep.

He was tired, there was no doubt about it, but he couldn't go to sleep, his eyes wouldn't let him shut them."Raf...what's going to happen?" he said quietly. He thought for a while, until he remembered the envelope under his pillow, he reached under his pillow and brought it out. He dug his hand into it, yawning, and pulled something out...it was a folded piece of paper, it was light brown and had a tiny red bow stuck on the bottom left-hand corner."I wonder what this is..." he muttered, unfolding it. As soon as he did, the paper dissolved into nothing and something red started to merge. It was small, like a small spirit, like a genie shape. It growled, showing it's fangs and long snake-like tongue."What the devil!" exclaimed Sulfus, jumping backwards.

"So...you're Sulfus, huh?" it said, sitting beside him.

"Umm, I guess, but what are you? Who are you?" Sulfus replied, lowering his voice.

"Who am I? What am I?" replied the 'thing'.

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, that's what I said!" Sulfus said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny, devil! And a very good time to tell you!" it replied."Well first of all, I'm a legendary creature, let out by someone in this school, my name is Snasher, and I came to take something, something very important to you, your desire is rare and power to me!"

"My desire? It's rare and you want that power? What is my desire? For what?" asked Sulfus, thinking.

"You thick* little devil! Think! It's rare, two different breeds, a special power, strong enough to take out..." Snasher yelled."Never mind, my time's gone! Byeee!" it said suddenly and vanished.

"What...I know that, that Snasher wasn't sent to me in this envelope..." whispered Sulfus, then...BINGO! He just understood what Snasher was telling him!_ Raf is in big danger, she's half human and half angel, her angelic star took out Reina, I need to protect her! _

**XXXXXX**

"Come on, Raf!" yelled Urie, it was now morning and her friend wasn't waking up."What's wrong with you, Sulfus just broke up with you, it's no big deal!"

She shook her friend, however Raf didn't even move a muscle."What happened? Did she take any poison?" asked Sweet, walking into her friend's room."No, I don't think so, but if you noticed, her face has gone pale!" Miki added.

"We need a doctor right now!" With that, the three angels flew out of the room.

**XXXXXX**

Sulfus ran through the hall, running towards the library, when he remembered he had wings. He flew as fast as he could-it was weird, strange for a devil to go to the library, but he had to find out more about Snasher.

He entered the library and flew over to the 'legends' section and picked out a few books about legendary creatures. He had picked out 5 huge books, one was green with a golden border, the other one was red and had yellow and blue gemstones, and the rest were black. The black ones were slightly smaller, so he started with those first. He flipped through the pages, reading each heading.

"Potions, legends, poisons, power seekers, monsters, limbo, spheres...These are boring!" moaned Sulfus, throwing the fourth book to the floor. He yawned, each book had over 2000 pages, the green one had over 500,000! He picked it up and put it on the table, blowing off all the dust on the cover. Instead of reading, he flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures, when he saw a picture that looked like Snasher! He opened the book up on the page and started reading."Zlenies are power hungry creatures, who steal spirits of angels and devils, taking their power and killing the body. Zlenies are locked up in a hidden world..." Sulfus gasped, the rest of the page was torn and the only thing that was left was different colours of Zlenies.

"Damn it!" he tossed the book to the floor and got up.

"Ahem!" said a voice behind the devil, Sulfus turned around.

"Yeah, what?!" he replied, the angel librarian stood there.

"Pick up the books and go to lessons!"

"Does it look like I care?" replied Sulfus, flying away. He sighed, he didn't find enough information about the Zlenies. Raf was in danger, and he didn't know how to help her!

**XXXXXX**

Where else would you search for information, other than the library? Online of course, so that's where Sulfus was, in his room and on his laptop."Aaargh! Nothing, I can't believe that there is no information about Zlenies!" Sulfus was so angry, he closed his eyes and breathed calmly._ Okay Sulfus! Everything is all right, just stay calm!_ He looked up when he heard his friends coming in, he quickly shut his laptop and slid it under his bed. He crossed his hands behind his head and lay down."Hey, Sulfus!" said Gas, jumping onto the bed.

"Yeah, hi guys!" Sulfus replied, plastering a smile on his face.

"How come you didn't come class?" asked Cabiria, she sat down beside Gas.

"Well...I was er...busy?" replied the young devil.

"Two days in a row, make it a year!" smiled Kabale, she sat beside Sulfus and smiled at him. She was about give him a friendly slap, but before she could do it, he flew backwards."Hey!" he whined, falling off his bed. His friends laughed, well except Kabale, who was quite offended.

**XXXXXX**

Night had fallen once again and Sulfus was staring at the moon."Raf!" he whispered. _I hope you're okay!_ Sulfus had heard that Raf had been sleeping throughout the whole day and he was worried. He closed his eyes and fell asleep...

_Sulfus found himself in Raf's bedroom, everyone was asleep."What the..." He looked at himself, he was...invisible! _

_Then he heard screaming from Raf, he saw Snasher, sucking out Raf's powers and life."Raf!" he yelled, but it was no use, Snasher laughed as he left Raf, lying on her bed, her face was grey and three simple words were let out from her mouth..."Help me Sulfus!"_

**XXXXXX**

Sulfus jumped up from his bed, finding it hard to breathe, Raf, she needed him! He was sure that the dream was a vision, a real one, he wanted it to be a nightmare, as nightmares were fake, not real...

**thick***

**thick is a slang word that means stupid or dumb, something like that. its not a formal word, its not proper english.**

**so i cant believe i actually finished this chapter, as my imagination died! so i hope u enjoyed this chapter, leave a review.**

**so yeah, in this fanfic Kabale let out snasher. really, in my opinion, i think this is the most boring chapter i have ever written in my life!**

**XD**


	6. Mission!

**Chapter 6: Mission!**

Sulfus looked up, that dream seemed so real, he looked out of the window and saw that the sun had slightly risen."What the?" he muttered. The words,'Help me Sulfus,' echoed throughout the young devil's mind, as he started to panic, he noticed that everyone was still sleeping so he silently flew out of the window. _Even though Raf betrayed me and we broke up, that doesn't mean I can't check on her..._

**XXXXXX**

Minutes passed and Sulfus quietly entered his angel's room, where Urie was also sleeping. He found Raf sprawled on her bed, her duvet was half on the floor, her hair was messy and her face, her body was grey, eyes closed, with no sign of life in her."Raf! By the horns of a thousand devils!" gasped Sulfus, he picked up his love's hand and kissed it. Suddenly her body glowed, throwing Sulfus backwards."What?!" he exclaimed, trying to remain as quiet as he could. Raf glowed golden for a few seconds then the light disappeared. Raf wasn't back to normal, but she was able to communicate with Sulfus through her mind...

_"Sulfus..." Raf's voice was heard inside Sulfus' head._

_"Raf? What happened?" Sulfus asked, he eyes had a panic sign in them._

_"Please, Sulfus, you have to help me!" Raf continued."My life is on the edge of a thread..."_

_"Raf, I'm so sorry for hurting you, I didn't give you a chance to explain!" blabbered Sulfus."And, I'll help you no matter what!"_

_"Sssssh! I'm going to...to..." _

_"Die?" Sulfus replied, his eyes began to tear up."Please Raf..."_

_"I have 2 days, you need to retrieve to life, my power, my angelic star from Snasher..." Raf said._

_"I will, I will find a way, Raf! And remember...I love you..." Sulfus replied._

_"I do too, Sulfus...who you saw in those photos, wasn't me, they were forged by..." Raf's voice trailed off._

_"By?"_

_"Kabale..." _

**XXXXXX**

Sulfus couldn't believe it, Kabale broke them up?"If she broke us up...then maybe, just maybe, she freed Snasher and sent him to get Raf!" exclaimed Sulfus, he breathed a sigh of relief for only one reason: Raf was his, just his! But he was now angry at Kabale, but he decided to keep it a secret, for now.

_Beep! Beep!_

Sulfus turned around, Urie's alarm was ringing, he flew to her bedside and switched it off."Phew!" Sulfus muttered.

"Raf! Wake up, girl!" mumbled Urie.

"Oh great!" whispered Sulfus, sarcastically. He flew over to Raf, tucked her into her bed and kissed her on her cheek. Magically, a smile slowly formed on Raf's face. _Wow!_ Sulfus smiled and dashed out of the window.

**XXXXXX**

There was still an hour left till class, so Sulfus sneakily went to Professor Arkhan, he didn't go to his own teacher, since she was a devil and lie, and since angels couldn't lie, Arkhan was a good choice. He found him in his classroom, Sulfus quietly entered, he tapped on the old man's shoulder.

"Yes?" Arkhan turned around and gasped."Sulfus?!"

"Yes, who else?!" replied Sulfus.

"What are you doing in the angels classroom? It's against the ru-"

"Rules mules! I don't care! It's important!" Sulfus began.

"Okay what?" asked the professor, he closed the book he had in his hands.

"Do you know any information about Zlenies?" Sulfus asked.

"Zlenies? Yes why do you ask?" Arkhan asked.

_Should I tell him? He's an angel, he has to keep the secret!_"Well, it's Raf..." Sulfus began.

"Sulfus, tell me the truth and tell me what happened." Arkhan replied.

"Well, first of all, you can't tell anyone!" Sulfus said.

"I won't."

"Kabale made a plan to break Raf and me up, which succeeded-" Sulfus was cut off of his sentence.

"Kabale broke the two of you up and a Zlenie was released, since your love is forbidden, a Zlenie was automatically released from Limbo and stole Raf's life, power and angelic star, as Kabale hates Raf the most. Am I right?"

Sulfus nodded in shock, how did he know?"Yeah, pretty much, she has 2 days before she dies and I need to help her!" Sulfus replied.

"Yes, how did you know that information about Zlenies?" asked the professor.

"Raf told me, telepathically. So what do we do?" asked Sulfus.

"More like, what will you do. You will have to track down the Zlenie, since it is free, it can be anywhere, you need to find it and find Raf's chromatic essence, since it is you who she trusts and loves. This is all I know." Professor Arkhan stated."And, I'll help you track down the Zlenie, Sulfus."

"Thank you so much! Why are you willing to help?" asked Sulfus.

"I truly believe that your love will bloom, it is strong and powerful." Arkhan replied. Sulfus smiled. Suddenly, Urie, Miki and Sweet burst into the room."Professor! Professor!" they all cried, they gasped when they saw Sulfus.

"Sulfus?!" Urie said angrily as Sulfus looked at them.

"Girls! Why are you here?" as the professor.

"It's Raf!" replied Miki.

"Sulfus, take her to the infirmary, then come back here!" ordered Arkhan, Sulfus nodded and flew to Raf's room, followed by her friends, who were puzzled.

**XXXXXX**

Sulfus came back to professor Arkhan ten minutes later."Sulfus." called the angel teacher."I have prepared for you, the things you will need in your journey! It's a dangerous one!"

"I won't need any things! I'm going to save Raf, on my own." stated the raven haired devil.

"But you will need these seeds, they are for the Zlenie, it'll kill it instantly. This glass bottle is for Raf's essence, the bottle is magical and will keep her essence safe!" Arkhan handed Sulfus a small glass bottle and a small bag of purple seeds, they had red dots all over them.

"Thanks, but how do I get to the Zlenie?" asked Sulfus, putting the two items in his pocket.

"The challenge room will take you there!" he replied.

"2 days is all I have, today counts as one, when the sun rises tomorrow, it'll be too late!" muttered Sulfus, Arkhan nodded.

**XXXXXX**

So here was Sulfus, in the challenge room, the surroundings changing. The angels and devils were with Raf, including the teachers, sulfus was alone, ready to save his beloved.'This will also test your love for Raf, if you are her true love, she'll wake up...' Sulfus remembered well what Arkhan had told him."I'm going to save you Raf, you can count on it!" declared Sulfus, finding himself in an unknown environment, he took a breath...

**TBC...**

**Hey everyone, i hope you liked this chapter and dont forget to leave a review! I have put up a poll on my profile page, please take part in it! :-)**


End file.
